In general, microphones may be manufactured in large numbers at low cost. Due to these requirements, microphones may be produced in silicon technology. Microphones may be produced with different configurations for their different field of applications. In one example, microphones may measure the change in capacitance by measuring the deformation or deflection of the membrane relative to a counter electrode, for example. The microphone may be typically operated by setting a bias voltage to an appropriate value.
A microphone may have operation and other parameters such as signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), rigidity of the membrane or counter electrode, or diameter of the membrane which often may be set by the manufacturing process. In addition, a microphone may have different characteristics based on different materials used in the manufacturing process.